cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC Earth Defense
About UNSC UNSC Earth Defense also known as UNSC Defense Force, As the main military branch of the UNSC, the UNSCDF is comprised of three autonomous of semi-autonomous branches, each with different functions and methods, but all unified under one command, and tasked with the protection of humanity, and the protection and recapture of human-occupied colonies. So far, the best-known members of the UNSCDF seem to be the Navy and Marine Corps, likely due to the space-oriented nature of 26th Century warfare. While also a part of the UNSCDF, the Army and Air Force are less well known. It is now a member of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, in hope to defend and organize peace to the world. Nation Information UNSC Earth Defense is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation at 142 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of UNSC Earth Defense work diligently to produce Sugar and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons UNSC Earth Defense will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of UNSC Earth Defense has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. UNSC Earth Defense does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in UNSC Earth Defense. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. UNSC Earth Defense will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Military This is a comprehensive list of all known UNSC Military Units, individual military units of the United Nations Space Command and United Nations Space Command Defense Force and their respective suborganizations. UNSC Navy *Combatant Fleet *Non-Combatant Fleet *Naval Special Warfare UNSC Marine Corps *Armored *Aircraft Units *Infantry *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers GATO-1V War UNSC Earth Defense fought bravely during the GATO-1V War, on behalf of its alliance the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, which was honoring a treaty with the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. This was the UNSC Earth Defense first war in CN. The UNSC military had experience due to the great Covenant war and was ready for anything. When the war had began the UNSC military fought bravely but it's military was no much for the endless waves of enemy soldiers, tanks, bombardment, and was losing money fast. The UNSC had no other choice but to give up and went in anarchy. Luckily peace terms were offered to CSN and was accepted. When the war ended UNSC had rebuild itself and had become stronger than ever.